


Chilled

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Drowning, Im tired, M/M, Suicide Attempt, The thought of it at least, domestic abuse, idk - Freeform, if i missed any tags please tell me, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: it’s a vent. im okay.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: anonymous





	Chilled

**Author's Note:**

> im tired. i dont know what this is.

In Kokichi’s personal opinion, if someone asked you to stop touching them, you’d do it. You wouldn’t touch them if it made them feel uncomfortable, or if they just  _ didn’t want to be touched _ . His common sense was a gift, he thought. 

His mother disagreed. 

He doesn’t really know how the argument had started, just that her coming into his room had erupted into one. Kokichi guessed it was his fault; maybe he had sounded sarcastic or something. It  _ had _ to have been his fault. He had to have fucked up somewhere.

Kokichi remembers her grabbing him and  _ touching him _ and screaming and yelling. Touch was always a negative to him. He couldn’t control himself when he had blurted,  _ “Please don’t touch me-“  _ and her yelling and screaming had just gotten  _ worse. _

When she had left, he was in shambles, cuts from her nails on his arms. His skin burned, his skin  _ burned _ … 

Kokichi jabbed his headphones into his ears and played some stupid song to just—just keep his mind off of the burning. He was tired, and he was  _ so tired _ . 

He wanted to hit his stupid head against the wall until he passed out, or punch a wall until there was a hole in it. Kokichi just wanted to be  _ away _ from here. 

Kokichi had stayed up so many nights working on what she wanted, to the point where Shuichi had to come over and  _ make _ him sleep. Maybe that exhaustion was what was dragging him to the stupid bathroom.

He was quiet as he stared at the bathtub, his lips pursed as he sat down next to it. 

He didn’t want to try anymore. His “try” had gotten him into this stupid situation—this horrid thought. 

Kokichi thinks he had always known that this was where he would end up; he believes he had accepted it a long time ago.

Kokichi leaned over and turned the bath on, plugging up the water, so it filled. He hated water, he really did. He remembers getting dunked underneath it as a kid and hating swimming after that. 

A quiet sigh as he pressed against the chilled wall next to the tub, closing his eyes as he listened to some bright, cheery tune on his playlist. 

He wanted kids, he thinks. At first, he had hated them, the very thought making him uncomfortable. After more thought and seeing Shuichi’s adoration of them, he had changed his mind.

He wanted a life with Shuichi. He wanted so much. A job, he had wanted to go to college too. He didn’t want to die, and he didn’t; he just wanted to be out of this. He wanted the burning to stop…

He wanted to sleep forever. Maybe he should just…maybe talking to Shuichi would be better. Maybe he deserved that little bit of relief, at least.

He grabbed his phone and opened it, looking at their conversation from a few moments before his mom had come in.

~

**shuberry** : kichi ??? are you okay ?? 

~

Kokichi sighed. He had left Shuichi rather abruptly… with a deep breath, he answered. Maybe Shuichi would help him feel better before he had to go.

~

**kichi** : my mom came in

**shuberry** : are you okay?? 

**kichi** : no 

**kichi** : im going to die 

**shuberry** : hey, hey, don’t say that. Talk to me a bit? 

**kichi** : shuichi i don’t know what im doing 

**kichi** : im gonna die 

**kichi** : im gonna die in the srupid bathtub 

**kichi** : i worked really hard

**kichi** : i swear I did. i tried really hard

shuberry: Kokichi, take a deep breath, okay?

shuberry: Can you call me? 

kichi: i

kichi: okay

kichi: i wanna hear your voice one more time 

~

Shuichi picked up immediately after he called him.

  
  


“Kokichi, talk to me a little okay?” Shuichi said softly, his voice soothing against the grating noise of the water filling.

  
  


“I-I’m gonna die, Shuichi…” Kokichi whispered. “I-I don’t want to do this anymore.” 

“Hey, hey, I know you’re not okay right now… Can you talk about it a little?”

Kokichi’s lip trembled as he told Shuichi what had happened, breaking into a sob as he let himself cry. His head hurt. Everything hurt. His skin still burned; he hated it. 

“Kokichi, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Shuichi said gently. “You didn’t. I promise you didn’t. You were doing as she asked.  _ She’s  _ the one with the problem.” 

Kokichi let out another choked sob. That  _ couldn’t  _ be true. He had to have fucked up somewhere. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re going to be okay, alright? This won’t last forever.” Shuichi said softly. “I’m going to go over there and pick you up, okay? You can stay over here for a while.” 

“I-I…” 

“You’re hurt right now, Kokichi. You aren’t thinking about good things, and it won’t be forever, okay?” He heard Shuichi’s keys rustling and a door open. “I’ll stay on the phone with you. Can you turn off the water?”

Turn off the water… 

A deep breath as Kokichi shut it off. Maybe Shuichi was right… 

“Unplug it, please. Just talk to me while it drains, I’ll tell you about my day, okay?”

With trembling fingers, he unlatched the water plug, watching the water steadily drain. Shuichi talked about his day, explaining how he had helped his uncle out with a case. He spoke about how he had eaten out with Momota for lunch, then asked if he wanted to eat when he picked him up.

When Shuichi arrived, he didn’t hang up until he opened the bathroom door.

“Hey, Kichi…” Shuichi said softly. The relief in his tone made Kokichi break into tears again, guilt-ridden sobbing filling the bathroom. “Sweetheart, you’re okay. You’re alright…can I touch you?”

Shuichi wrapped his arms around him when he nodded, letting him sob into his shoulder for a bit.

“I-I’m sorry I scared you…” 

“It’s okay, and I’m just happy you’re okay.”

“H-happy…” Kokichi echoed. “Happy, I'm okay?” 

“I am. I promise.” 

“You do?” Kokichi mumbled. 

“Yeah. Let’s get going, okay?” Shuichi extended his hand toward him, leading him out of the bathroom. 

Shuichi helped him gather clothes, helped him into the car, and kept talking to him throughout the car ride.

“It’ll be a while till we get home, you can rest now.” Shuichi hummed gently. “I love you,”

“Mmm, I love you too,” Kokichi mumbled as he closed his eyes. 

He heard Shuichi say something before he slipped off into sleep.

_ “Tomorrow will be better.” _

**Author's Note:**

> this gets a happy ending because im not very sure if ill get one. i hate sad endings, i want him to be happy too...
> 
> life is hard. im exhausted, i want out. i don’t know what’s going to happen.
> 
> well, that’s okay. please eat well and drink lots of water, as always.
> 
> -Bee


End file.
